Jacob I Have Something To Tell You
by AmiiLuvsToRiot
Summary: Renesmee comes back from her hunting trip with her Vampire family and she realizes something that she needs to tell Jacob, But how will he take it?


**Renesmee POV**

I had just come back from hunting with the family. My mum was now a real pro at it. My mum's eyes were now starting to go gold. Sorry how stupid of me.

Hi, I'm Renesmee but everyone calls me Nessie except mum. There was something that my mum hated about it that I could never know.

I'm 16 years old, yeah you could say that my life was perfectly normal but I have a secret. I'm half vampire. I have to keep this secret from everyone including my friends. It difficult to have friends but I have a natural thing inside of me telling me that I have to talk to someone I'm always talking to my family, but there are things that I need friend to talk about, like boy problems. Well you could say I have a lot of boy problems, you would having a werewolf for a boyfriend. So as me, mum and dad, Edward. Made our way back to our special house. I never get a place to call home, always move around a lot so I can't get too laid in everything. It can get quite annoying sometimes. Well I never get a place to call my own, but if I was away from my family I swear I would go mad their my everything. Back to the point.

Everything was going perfect having all that blood running through my veins was thrilling it makes everything so brilliant. I went straight to my room. I noticed that there was a note resting against my pillow it read;

_My Dear Nessie,_

_I hope you had a nice 'trip'. Ring me when you get back. I need to see you and hear you_

_My love_

_Jacob x_

I held the paper to my heart.

"Renesmee?" my mother shouted

"In here!" I said looking at the note.

"Alice just rang to just wonder if we wanted to go out" she said leaning against my door frame.

"But we just got back." I said placing the note on my laptop keys.

"Mum can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She closed the door while entering my room. We both sat on my bed.

"What's wrong?" I looked at my hands as she asked.

"Mum…can…can I…have kids?" I asked looking at her now.

"Erm…I don't know. Have you had your period?" I didn't answer.

We walked to our 2nd house.

"Carlisle?" Bella shouted as we entered.

"Up here!" he shouted from his office. We ran up at inhuman speed.

We found his office and entered.

"What can I help you with?" he span his chair around to face us.

"Renesmee want to ask you something." She pushed me forward. He looked at me.

"Yes?"

"Go on" Mum whispered in my ear.

"Well… I am just coming to come out with this but can I have kids?" I exhaled

I waited for the ' you're too young' speech

"Ah-" he said-"Sit down Nessie"

My mother tensed at that name. I sat down on the leather sofa.

"Give us a minute Bella."

She smiled and left the room.

"Renesmee I knew that this day would come. There may be a possibility that you can consume kids-" I nodded "Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious."

"Yeah right, like your mother was curious on marrying a vampire."

I laughed

"Is that all?"

"Yes." I stood up

"Thanks." I added

I headed for the door when he said

"Nessie just remember that there I a chance you will get pregnant so don't get your hopes up."

I said goodbye and left the room. I closed the door behind me when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I retrieved it and saw the caller I.d Jacob

"Hello." I answered

"Hello Gorgeous." He said

"Is everything okay?"

"Yep just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yeah, same."

"You, first." I said

"Okay I wanted to talk to you about going out."

"What like a date?" I asked

"Yeah a date."

"Okay your question. By this time I was outside my cottage. When I finished my question

"Jake, I need to tell you in person."

"Shall I come around now?"

"Yeah." I said

"See you soon."

"Love you Jacob."

"Love You Nessie"

I put the phone down and waited for him to arrive. Lots of things were going through my mind. Could he? Would he? This wasn't helping

_God shut up Renesmee you going to be_- there was a knock at the door.

Crap he's here!

I ran to the door to be met with a half-naked god

"Hi" he said

"Hi Come on in"

He walked past me I got the scent of his skin.

I shut the door and made my way to my room. My breathing was now starting to get heavy. My hands started to shake.

"So what's up?" he asked?

I sat down next to him on my bed. I didn't look at him.

"Nessie?" he put one of his arms around me and hugged me tight.

I turned my head to his and I looked into his eyes, eyes that were curious about what was going to happen. I leaned towards him and pressed my lips against his. I ran my fingers through his hair. I pressed my chest to his I slide my fingers down his six pack. Our kiss got more intense more movement. I pushed him down on the bed. Now was my time to ask but I was so into it what should I do?

We carried on kissing but I had to ask

"Jake?" I said between kisses.

"Um." I stopped and he noticed.

"Nessie?" I sat up sideling my fingers though his.

"Okay… it's…there… a…future for us?" I asked

"Is this what you wanted to ask?"

"Yeah and there is something else I wanted to tell you."

"What?" he moved and sat on the floor in front of me.

"Do you remember the night when all of my family went out hunting? About a month ago?"

"Oh you mean 'that' night." It came to him.

"Jake, you will promise to love me no matter what I say promise?"

"I Love you no matter what anyway but yes I promise."

"Just tell me Nessie the agony is killing me."

"Well…Jake…I'm Pregnant."

Jacobs face dropped he stared at me for a while.

He froze.

"Jacob?"

A smile spread across his face, he grabbed me and hugged me with joy. We chuckled with joy. I pecked him on the cheek.

"Who's the father?"

"Well let me think…You!"

"Ha-Ha" he said

All of a sudden his eyes went large with fear.

"What is it Jake?" I asked

"Your Dad is going to kill me!"

"Well it takes two."

"Are you sure you pregnant?" he asked to be sure

"Yeah well my period is 2 weeks late and I'm always on time."

"Shall we go and tell them?"

"Wow you changed you tune."

We moved and went to the front door. I grabbed hold of his hand and made our way to my Vampire family.

"You're what?" everyone said at once. But I could tell the different tones. Like my mother's was filled with joy. Whereas Rosalie's was filled with jealously. No one moved I ran my eyes around my family's faces and then there was one loud scream. It came from Alice, Mum, Rosalie and Esme. They ran and hugged me tight. My mother hugged me the hardest. Joy for being a grandma. I think. Alice had something of the baby's a deal

"So when the baby is born can I but it some clothes? Please!"

"Yeah course you can."

Rosalie put in.

"Can I help you look after it like I did for you and your Mum?"

"Yeah." I nodded at the same time.

"Mum do you want a say in this?"

My Mum just stood there frozen.

"Mum?" I asked.

"Sorry love, but I need to know who the father is."

"Jake."

"And another are you keeping it?" It would be its new name for now.

"Yes." She ran up to me and hugged me tight and whispered in my ear; "That's my Girl."


End file.
